Skyler's Story
by lilred91
Summary: Sequel to Tim and Dally. Skyler is a teenager now. She has a boyfriend Dally isn't to fond of. Skyler is starting to act out more and there is something that comes up that she has to tell her parents, what will they say to her. Will they kick her out? Help her out? let's find out. Please no mean reviews. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Sixteenth Birthday!

Chapter 1: sixteenth Birthday

-one year later-

It's been a year since Skyler was born. Dally took her under his wings. He loved that little girl like she was his own. Tim only came around twice and both times he was drunk, Dally had ended up kicking him out.

Tim finally decided to give up his rights to Skyler, and let Dally adopt her.

Dally and (y/n) got married after the adoption was all final.

-Fifteen years later-

It was Skyler's sixteenth birthday. She was planning a party at her place, She had her parents okay.

Dally and (y/n) were going to be there anyways, seeing as they had a three year old and a one year old.

"Come on it can only be till eight! Why?" Skyler shouted.

"Because it's an hour later they your brother's bed time." (y/n) argued.

"But!" Started Skyler

"Or you can just call your friends and tell them there is no party." Dally said while feeding Zach his one year old.

"Fine!" Skyler shouted.

"That attitude has to go missy!" Dally shouted after her.

Five hours later the party started. There was music,food,drinks, and Skyler's friend. Of course her Boyfriend Jeff was there.

"They are dancing a little close arn't they?" Dally asked watching Skyler and Jeff.

"Dally we were worse." (y/n) smiled and slapped Dally on the butt.

"Hey save that for later." Dally smirked.

It was getting time for the party to be over.

'Mom,Dad? Can I please go to the Dingo and hangout with my friends?" Skyler asked.

Dally and (y/n) looked at each other.

"Be home by midnight." (y/n) told Skyler.

"Thank you!" Skyler shouted running to her friends.

Jeff and Skyler were walking some of their friends home. They decided to go to their secret make out spot. They started to make out and things got heated up pretty quickly.

After wards Skyler and Jeff woke up naked. It was two-in the morning.

"Shit! I gotta go!" Skyler said rushing to put her clothes back on.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jeff shouted after her.

Skyler walked into the house around three shutting the door behind her.

"Your late." Dally said turning on the light.

"I'm sorry." Skyler said.

"Your grounded." Dally said trying to stay calm and not raise his voice.

"But."

"No but's. got to bed we will talk more later." Dally said.

Skyler went to her room and went to bed.

"What am I going to do with her?" Dally asked himself, then went back to check on Zach, and Shane. Then crawled back in bed next to his wife.

**disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, Just Zach,Shane and Skyler, and also Jeff. Enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling sick

**Note: I got a message asking what (y/n) is. Just to let you guys know it means your name. It's like putting yourself in the story. If you have any more questions please let me know don't be afraid to let me know about it. **

****Chapter2:feeling Sick

Skyler was grounded for two weeks for coming home at two in the morning the other night. She didn't even complain when she found out it was that long. Skyler could only go to school and home, then she would have to help take care of her brothers.

"Hey baby." Jeff said going in for a kiss.

Skyler kissed back. "Hey Jeff."

"How about you sneak out tonight and we can go to our spot again?" Jeff asked Skyler in her ear.

"I don't think so Jeff. I'm almost off grounding, I only have three days left." Skyler declined his offer.

"Come on. What can they do make you grounded longer?" Jeff said annoyed.

"Yeah, they could. Besides I want to get off of grounding so I can go and do stuff. Hangout with my friends, go to the mall with them."

"Okay it's no big deal. I can wait three days." Jeff said when the bell rang for them to get to class.

Jeff and Skyler went their separate ways. After School Skyler went right home and got her homework done. She played with her three year old brother Shane, while (y/n) was feeding Zach in the other room.

-A few weeks later-

Skyler got up one Saturday morning,she wasn't feeling too good. She want downstairs for breakfast the smell made her more sick. She had to run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Skyler are you alright?" Dally came to the bathroom door asking in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Skyler shouted back.

Couple minutes later Skyler came out of the bathroom and only had some juice. She told her parents she was going to the mall with her friends. Which was true she just didn't tell them what she was going to buy.

Skyler told her friends at the mall she had to go to the bathroom. She went and bought herself a pregnancy test. She then went to the bathroom to take the test. She waited five minutes for the test to be done. When she looked at the test she started to shake. It was positive, how was she going to tell her parents? More importantly how was she going to tell Jeff?

Skyler went back to her friends and told them she didn't feel good. So Skyler went and started for home. When she got home she went right to her room. (y/n) went up after her.

"Skyler I thought you would have been gone longer." (y/n) said to her.

"I know I just don't feel good."

"You have been like that for a couple days now. Are you sure your okay?

Skyler started to cry now and (y/n) went and held her. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm pregnant." Skyler cried in her mom's arms.

(y/n) didn't know what to say. She couldn't yell or be mad, she was only a year older than her when she had Skyler.

"I'm sorry mom." Skyler cried.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"What about dad? He's going to be really mad." Skyler said.

"I'll talk to him after I put the boys to take a nap and bring up some soup and a sandwich for you." (y/n) kissed the top of her daughter's head and went downstairs.

After the boys were put in their cribs (y/n) went and sat by Dally on the couch.

"Dally we have to talk." (y/n) started out in a calm voice.

Dally turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah what is it babe?" Dally asked thinking something is up.

"Skyler told me she's pregnant."

"WHAT!" Dally shouted.

"Dally we can't be upset. You know the age I was when I had her."

That calmed Dally down.

"It's that Jeff guy isn't it."

"Yeah."

"He's just like his mother."

"I know but you can't blame Sylvia."

"Yeah great. Did she tell Jeff?"

"No not yet. She just found out today."

"Okay. Tell her I'm not mad. I'm a little young yet to be a grandpa but I'll be a great one." Dally said joking.

"Yes you will." (y/n) kissed her husband on the lips.

"Come on let's go talk to Skyler."

So Dally and (y/n) went upstairs to talk to Skyler. They talked about what they were going to do. They talked about how she is going to have to get a job and help out a lot more. Skyler was surprised they were this calm about it. Now she was just worried about Tell Jeff. What would he say?


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Jeff

**I'm sorry haven't updated lately. Just been busy. I promise I will try to post at least once a week.**

Chapter 3: Telling Jeff

Dally was still in shock that he was going to be a grandpa in nine months. He wasn't even upset at Skyler. He mostly blamed Jeff. He wasn't sure if Tim should know or not. He gave up his rights and everything, Dally's been there since Skyler was born.

"Hey Sky you want me to drive you to school?" Dally asked Skyler.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Skyler said picking at her food.

"Hey things will be okay. Everything will be fine." Dally reassured Skyler.

Skyler looked up smiled and shook her head.

After Dally dropped Skyler off at school, Skyler went to go look for Jeff. Of course he would be standing by her locker waiting for her.

"Hey babe." Jeff leaned in for a kiss, Skyler moved away.

" We have to talk." Skyler said in a low voice.

"Okay what is it?" Jeff asked not knowing what was coming.

"Okay...umm...well..." Skyler started.

"Come on just spit it out already."

"I'm P- pregnant." Skyler blurted out.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Jeff shouted out everyone turned and stared at them.

"You heard me."

"No you can't be."

"Yes I am. And you know the baby is yours."

"No I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's over." Jeff walked away with out looking back.

Skyler just stared after him, with tears in her eyes. Her best friend just looked at her not saying a word. Skyler then ran out of school crying and she went home.

When she got home Dally was feeding Shane. He heard the door slam and she laid down on the couch. Dally came in with Shane.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Dally really knew what happened he could feel it.

"It's over. He left me. He wants nothing to do with me or the baby." Skyler cried out.

"I'm sorry baby." Dally really was sorry. "But maybe it's for the have us, you know we will be there for you and help you out."

Skyler's crying let up a bit. "Really, I thought you guys would make me find my own place and everything."

Dally smirked. "No of course not. We talked about it. Your getting a part time job to help support your baby. You know what we talked about." Dally said in a calm voice.

"Yeah I know. I turned in a couple applications." Skyler said.

"You did. When?"

"A couple weeks ago." It was silent for a couple minutes. "Daddy please let me stay home today. Don't make me go back to school."

Dally felt so bad for his daughter. "All right I won't take you back. I'll explain to your mother when she gets home from work. Your lucky it's my day off." Dally said with a smile.

"Come on I'll fix you something to eat."

Skyler followed her dad into the kitchen and finally ate something. Skyler and Dally had a great day together, like they use to before Skyler started school. Skyler fell asleep on the couch. She was sound asleep when (y/n) came home.

"Why is Skyler home?" (y/n) whispered.

"She told Jeff and he left didn't want to go back to school, so I let her stay home. I felt so bad." Dally whispered back.

"It's okay baby. Don't worry." (y/n) said to Dally.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They watched movies, it turned into a family movie night. It turned out to become a great night for Skyler. It got her mind off of Jeff, she doesn't care if she never sees him again.


	4. Chapter 4: Next School Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders only the characters I made up. **

**sorry guys it took some time to get this one up. I hope it is good enough that you want me to keep going. I ignored that rude comment I got and thought of the people who wanted me to keep this and other stories going. If it wasn't for you guys telling me that you want me to keep going I might of quit working on them. Thank you so much! here is chapter 4 for you guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Next School Day

It was the next school day. Skyler felt alright about going back this morning. She liked school, she figured Jeff wouldn't of said anything to anyone about her being pregnant but she was wrong about that one.

That afternoon when she was in the lunch room she heard people whispering about her. She knew that most of her classmates knew what Jeff did to her. They were both to blame.

"Here comes the slut!" a boy shouted. Everyone just kept staring at her.

Even her friends she had since elementary school didn't want to sit next to her. She saw Jeff he wasn't even looking at her put flirting with another girl.

Skyler went and took a sit in the back of the lunchroom by herself. Then a girl who usually sits there came along.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." She reached her hand out to Skyler.

"Hi I'm Skyler." Skyler took her hand and shook it.

"I'm sorry about them." Brittany said.

"It's not your fault. I'm surprised you even want to sit by me." Skyler looked down at her food.

"Well why not. Even if it is true I'd still like to be your friend." Brittany smiled.

"Your new here aren't you?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah for a couple months now, and I haven't met one friend yet."

"Well you have now." Skyler smiled. "If you don't mind having a pregnant girl as a friend." Skyler added.

"I don't mind. It'd be a first for me. At my other school there were about ten girls that got pregnant." Brittany smiled and Skyler returned one to her.

The rest of the lunch hour they got to know each other. Brittany made her feel better about having this baby. She felt she could trust her. They talked about their family to what they like to do.

"Hey you wanna come over after school tomorrow?" Skyler asked Brittany.

"Yeah that would be great." Brittany was all excited.

"Good." Just then the bell rang for classes. "See you later" Skyler shouted to Brittany.

Skyler was walking to her next class and Jeff ran into her.

"Oh umm...sorry." Jeff said looking down.

Skyler just ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey what's your problem?" Jeff came running after her.

"Really. You really had to spread that stuff about us?"

"I just told one friend but that's it." Jeff said.

"Yeah a friend with a big mouth. Jeff that was private stuff between you and me."

"Yeah until you started showing." Jeff said in a mean like voice.

Skyler just walked away, not wanting to hear anymore from Jeff. Skyler got through all her classes and went home after school.

"Hey Honey how was your day?" (y/n) asked.

"Alright If you like being called a slut most of the day."

"what? I'm sorry honey."

"Naw don't worry about it. I got threw it. And I also met a new friend." Skyler smiled.

"Really, that's great."

"Yeah and mom do you mind her coming over tomorrow?"

"No that's fine with me." (y/n) smiled.

"Thanks, I got homework to do." Skyler went upstairs to do her homework.

Dally got home from work. (y/n) Told him what happened to Skyler at school.

"Who called her that!" Dally shouted.

"A lot of kids."

"I'm gonna kill that boy." Dally said angrily.

"Calm down. I just got the boys to bed and Skyler is trying to sleep. She had a hard day." (y/n) was trying to calm her husband down.

"You know when she first told us I was pissed. But not at her, at that boy. I'd like to go and punch he's brains out."

"I know. But Dally I have to tell you, you have changed. you used to be a rebel but when Skyler and I came into your life you changed your life around for the better."

Dally didn't know what to say. He knew the two girls he loved so much, really saved his life. He figured he would of been dead by now if it wasn't for those two girls who came into his life. He wouldn't have his two little boys either.

"Here you have to eat some supper. I'm going up to bed." (y/n) kissed the top of Dally's head and walked up stairs to bed.

Dally sat at the table eating his supper and thinking how great his life turned out. He was actually happy that he changed his life around. He couldn't ask for anything better than this.


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Better Friends

Chapter 5: Becoming Better Friends

Skyler and Brittany would spend almost everyday with each other after school and on weekends. Even on Skyler's days off from work.

She finally found a nice job at a book store an old lady owned and needed help there.

"Skyler do you work today?" Dally asked feeding his youngest son.

"Yeah only till eight though." Skyler responded taking a bite out of her toast.

"Alright I'll pick you up then." Dally replied taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh well, Brittany said she would pick me up. She's going to spend the night anyway." Skyler responded.

Dally looked up. "Oh well okay." Dally went back to feeding Zach.

"Unless you really wanted to pick me up that would be fine." Skyler said feeling bad.

"Nah it's fine, we can go fro ice cream later."

"I totally forgot all about our plans. I can cancel." Skyler said talking fast.

"No , no it's fine. There's tomorrow when Brittany goes home." Dally put on a smile.

Skyler smiles back. "It's a plan."

Shane came running down the hallway trying to find Dally.

"Daddy! Daddy!." Shane shouted.

Skyler and Dally just started to giggle a little. "In here buddy!" Dally shouted back.

Shane came running in right after. "Guess what Daddy!" Shane asked excitedly.

"What Shane?"

"I went potty in the big potty!" Shane was proud of himself.

"You did! Good Job!" Dally gave his son a high five.

"He sure did." (y/n said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay well I got to get going." Skyler said finishing her juice.

"Bye love you." (y/n) gave Skyler a hug and a kiss, and Skyler was off.

The work day at the book store went by slow. Skyler was just happy that no one from school came in.

"Hey Sky! You ready to?" Brittany walked into the book store to pick up Skyler.

"Yeah one sec, let me just tell Harriet that I'm going."

"Alright." Brittany waited up at the front of the store.

Skyler wasn't gone long and her and Brittany were on their way to the Dingo to get something to eat as planned.

After they ate and paid for their food, they started to walk out when they saw Jeff kissing another girl from school.

"You okay Skyler?" Brittany asked.

Skyler gave a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's just go."

The girls went back to Skyler's house.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Jeff been going out before the break up? Brittany asked.

"No I don't mind. It was about a year and a half."

"Oh, that's a long time."

"Yeah. But it's probably better this way. Now my turn to ask you something." Skyler said getting off the topic of Jeff.

"Okay shoot."

"Who do you like at school?"

"Oh well..." Brittany started.

"Come on, you have to like someone."

"Okay, Okay. I kinda like Alan Shepard."

"Alan Shepard! Really? Your the first girl I know that likes him."

"Yeah, I know he's like a year or two younger than s. But you can't help who you like." Brittany responded.

"That's for sure." Skyler replied.

There was a lot more talking and laughing as the night went on.

"Okay girls lights out." (y/n) came to Skyler's room.

"Okay mom." "Alright Mrs. Winston." Both girls said one right after each other. Then they both went to bed. This is the best night Skyler had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sex

Chapter 6: The Sex

It has been a couple of months now and Skyler was showing her baby bump. She went for her regular check-up on the baby, and this time they found out the sex.

"Congrats honey!" Now we can go and get some shopping down." (y/n) said happily.

"Really! I told Brittany I would call her when I got home."

"Well can't it wait till after shopping? I would really like to spend some time with my baby girl." (y/n) said with a pouty face.

Skyler smiled. "Yes mom it can wait."

"Oh good. Now let's get you dressed and let's get going." (y/n) was so excited to go shopping for her grand baby.

After about an hour of shopping Skyler was getting pretty tired and just wanted to go home and lay down.

The phone ran and Dally answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Skyler there?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yeah she is but she is but she is resting right now. Can I take a message?" Dally offered.

"Yeah umm..just have her call Brittany back."

"Is that all?" Dally wanted to make sure.

"Yes sir thank you." And Brittany hung up the phone, as did Dally.

"Who was that babe?" (y/n) asked getting Shane some juice.

"Oh just Brittany." Dally replied.

"Oh yeah Skyler was suppose to call her when we got back."

"So how the appointment go?" Dally asked concerned.

"It went good. We know the sex of the baby."

"Really boy or girl?" Dally really wanted to know.

"Nope I promised I wouldn't tell anyone including you." (y/n) said and kissed her husband on the cheek.

After getting about a two hour nap Skyler woke up. She went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Your up sleepy head." Shane seeing his sister walk into the kitchen.

Skyler ruffled his hair and walked to the refrigerator.

"Oh hey Brittany called you." Dally said.

"Alright I'll give her a call after I eat something." Skyler replied.

"So your mom tells me your appointment went well." Dally said hinting that he wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"You want to know if I'm having a boy or a girl don't you?" Skyler said smiling.

"Yes I do." Dally said smiling back.

"Alright." Skyler said. She went up to her dad and whispered the sex of the baby.

"Really?: Dally asked and Skyler shook her head yes.

Skyler then went to go call Brittany.

"Hey Brittany! You called?" Skyler started.

"Yeah, just wondering how the appointment went." Brittany replied.

"It went good. Found out the sex of the baby. You want to know?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Brittany shouted into phone.

"Alright I'm having a..."

**I know I'm mean leaving it as a cliff hanger. hehehe. please keep posting those good reviews. I just ignore all the bad ones and will delete them. hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: the sex part:2

Chapter 7: The Sex Part:2

"IT'S A GIRL!" Brittany shouted into the phone.

"Yup." Skyler said laughing at Brittany.

"Aww I'm so happy."

"So am I. My mom and I already went shopping for a few things." Skyler said.

"You know you should have a baby show." Brittany suggested.

"Yeah but who would come? Your the only one who talks to me at school." Skyler sad getting sad now.

(y/n) heard Skyler on the phone and went back downstairs to talk to Dally.

"Hey babe." (y/n) called for Dally.

Dally came walking over to his wife. "Yes?"

"We should throw Skyler a surprise baby shower."

"What?"

"Yeah, but it'd have to be with the gang, because I heard Skyler say Brittany was the only one to talk to her at school."

Dally then shook his head in agreement.

"I'll talk to them tonight at the poker game."

"You better." (y/n) poked Dally playfully.

That night after supper Dally went to meet the rest of the gang at Steve's place. After about an hour of playing poker Dally brought up the baby shower.

"So uh...guys I have something to ask all of you." Dally started off.

"Go ahead." Darry said looking at his cards.

"Well...me and (y/n) were talking and thinking about throwing Skyler a surprise baby shower. Having it with you guys."

"What? why us?" Steve asked putting his beer down on the table.

"Because (y/n) heard Skyler on the phone and turns out none of her other friends are talking to her only one of them still is."

"Aw-man that has to be hard for her." Soda replied.

"Yeah. I'm in for it." Pony said.

"Yeah so all of us are in." Darry said.

"Alright thank you guys so much. You don't know how much this is going to mean to Skyler." Dally said happily.

"Well she's family, of course we are going to help her out. we can have the party at my place."Darry said.

"Good because I was going to ask you that anyways." Dally said with a smirk.

Darry just threw popcorn at Dally for that comment. After about another hour of poker Steve's girlfriend Marry came home from work and wanted to get to bed, so everyone else just left to go home.

Dally got home to find (y/n) in bed reading and Shane sleeping in the middle of the bed.

"He have another bad dream?" Dally asked taking off his shirt.

"Yeah he did. I told him he could sleep in here until you got home." (y/n) said putting the book down.

"Darry is up for our plan, more like the whole gang is up for it." Dally said putting his pj's on, which just was an old t-shirt and sweat pants.

"That's great!" (y/n) said in a low voice so she doesn't wake Shane.

Dally smiled. He then picked up Shane and took him to his toddler bed. Shane never woke up when Dally laid him down and tucked him in. Dally started walking back to his room, when he heard crying coming from Skyler's room, so he went in.

"Sky you alright?" Dally asked.

"Yeah fine." Skyler said hiding her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! none of my friends talk or hangout with me anymore. Everyday at school I get called names. More now that my bump is showing." Skyler went on.

"I'm sorry baby. Things will get better I promise."

"No it won't! I don't want to go back!" Skyler then cried into her father's chest.

"Okay okay. You don't have to go tomorrow. Get some rest." Dally kissed the top of Skyler head and left the room. Right away Skyler fell right asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: baby shower

Chapter 8: Baby Shower

That next morning Dally went to the school to talk to the principal about Skyler. He was going to see if she could work on her school work at home, just until next year. It took Dally a lot of talking a pleading until the principal and her other teachers agreed to let her do her schooling at home.

One of Skyler's teacher took Dally to Skyler's locker to get her things out of there. As Dally looked through the locker he thought to himself. "I should of brought a bag." The lady teacher kept checking Dally out as he was cleaning out the locker. The principal came over and handed Dally a paper bag. "Thanks Dally said, glad that he didn't have to come back.

Dally put in the bag a locker mirror, make up,books Skyler was reading for fun. her diary, and a bunch of pictures cut out from a magazine. Dally got everything cleaned out. When he turned around there was a tall blond lady standing right in front of him., Dally almost walked right into her.

"Oh-uh sorry." Dally said trying to walk away.

"That's okay." The lady said with a smile.

Dally just smiled and walked away out to the car.

When Dally got home he went up to Skyler's room to give her , her things. "Please never make me go there ever again." Dally said to Skyler.

Skyler laughed and said." Why not?"

"Because your history teacher was checking me out."

" ?"

"Yeah I guess that's her name. It was really awkward there."

"Well everyone knows she's going through a divorce." Skyler informed Dally.

"Oh so I was suppose to be her rebound. I don't think so." Dally said with a laugh.

When Dally left Skyler started on her school work. Dally went downstairs to talk about the baby shower this weekend.

"So I have Sky's old crib repainted and looking really good, also it's over at Darry's place with a bow." Dally said pleased with himself.

"Well that's good. I ordered the cake and a cheese platter. Darry called and said he will grill burgers and hotdogs." (y/n) mentioned.

"Sweet!" Dally said, He always liked when someone else had to grill.

"Yeah sweet!" Shane shouted behind Dally. Dally and (y/n) just started to laugh at Shane .

* * *

Saturday

* * *

Dally was at Darry's place helping the gang get everything ready for the baby shower. Steve and Soda were putting up pink streamers, while Two-bit and Ponyboy were blowing up balloons, when Two-bit asked. "Hey Dal, can we fill the balloons up with beer?"

"No you can't. It'd be pretty cool, but no."

"You're no fun." Two-bit said in his whining voice.

"Come on guys we have to finish before Skyler gets here." Darry ordered like he always did.

"YES SIR!" they all shouted like when they were always hanging out there.

(Y/N) brought Zach and Shane. Brittany was going to bring Skyler over there. (y/n) told Skyler to be over at Darry's for a certain time because they were going to have supper there and that Brittany could join them

So Brittany took Skyler to the mall to waste some time before they had to get to Darry's.

"Oh Sky I forgot to tell you! Allen Shepard asked me out!" Brittany said all excited.

"Wow good for you. When is the date?"

"Tomorrow night. since there isn't any school on Monday." Brittany said.

"That's right I forgot about that. You still coming over on Monday?" Skyler asked. They were going to go though some of their music.

"Yeah of course."

Skyler looked at the time. "We better get going."

"Oh yeah let's go." Brittany replied.

Brittany got skyler to Darry's right on time. They walked through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Skyler really was surprised. She started to get tears in her eyes. She never thought anyone would ever do this for her.

"Well I'd say she's surprised." Two-bit said with a laugh.

"Yes I am uncle Two-bit." Skyler said with a sniffle.

"Okay enough with the tears, let's eat!" Steve said skipping his lunch that day.

After everyone finished eating it was time to open some gifts. Skyler finished opening everyone's gift when Dally left and said there is one more gift for he. He came out with Sky's old baby crib. All new paint and everything.

Skyler jumped up and hugged both of her parents. "Thank you so much."

"You know this used to be yours." Dally said with a smile.

"Really?"

Really. I just fixed it up a bit." Dally said pleased again with himself.

"Oh thank you!" Skyler shouted.

This day was the best day Skyler had in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9 Half-Brother

**Hey guys just to let you know, this is probably almost done. But don't worry I have some Ideas to keep writing fanfics for ya's. Remember I don't own the outsiders or anything just Skyler,Brittany,Alan and Shane,and Zach. thanks. please continue reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Half-brother**

Skyler was pretty tired after the baby shower, her parents and the rest of the gang put on for her. She slept in till noon, the next day. She had never slept that long before. When she got up she went downstairs and go something to eat. Dally was downstairs in the kitchen feeding Zach.

"Well sleepy head is up Zach." Dally commented.

"Yeah yeah." Skyler said pouring a bowl of cereal for herself.

"So hanging out with Brittany today?"

"No she has a date today." Skyler said taking a bite of her cereal.

"A date? With who?" Dally asked curious.

"Oh just Alan Shepard. He's a couple years younger than us." Skyler said.

Dally sat there shocked. He knew it wasn't Curly's, he was still in the cooler. Angela she moved out of state with some guy so it had to be Tim's. "I need you to watch Zach. I have to talk to your mother about something." Dally said and got up and went to talk to (y/n).

"Hey did you know Skyler has a half brother?" Dally asked.

"No I didn't know." (y/n) said.

"Yeah and Brittany has a date with him today." Dally said trying to stay quiet. But just then Skyler came into the room.

"I have a half brother?" Skyler asked hurt that no one told her about this.

"We didn't know till now." (y/n) started.

"Okay so who is he then." Skyler wanted to know.

"Alan Shepard." Dally said.

"Well his dad is your biological dad. He seen you a few time then gave up his rights to you, and I adopted you." Dall explained.

"why didn't you tell me before?" Skyler asked.

"I know we should of but we just didn't know how to tell you." (y/n) said and could see tears in Skyler's eyes and knew she was hurt.

"Why did he give me up?" Skyler asked.

"He was drinking way to much and we didn't want him around you. We talked to him when he was sober and it was his choice." (y/n) explained everything to Skyler.

Skyler calmed down a little. They told her she could meet him if she wanted to. But she said no that she already had the best dad ever. She didn't want to meet the dad that rather drink then take care of his own daughter. She was happy with what she had, at least tomorrow when Brittany comes over she had some news to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10 Dally and Tim

Chapter 10: Dally and Tim

A few weeks later Dally went to work. He just found out Tim got a job there. Tim was never really one to get a job, but since then he had a family now to take care of. Who knows he might have more kids that Dally and (y/n) doesn't know about.

On break Dally and Tim were stuck at the same table together. The other tables were filled with the other guys.

"Hey Dal, How's it going?" Tim asked sitting down.

"Eh it's going. How about you?" Dally asked in reply.

"Same. Have a son now." Tim fessed up right away.

"Yeah I know. Skyler told us a few weeks ago. We ended up telling her the truth about you not being around her. He's going out with her best friend."

"Oh I didn't know that." Tim replied actually sounded sad about it.

"Yeah, well we should of talked to her sooner about it. Instead of her finding out after telling us that her friend is going out with him." Dally shrugged.

"She uh- she say anything about meeting me?"

Tim asking this got Dally somewhat upset. "We asked her, she kinda said no. That she already has a good dad. Sorry."

"You're a fricken liar Winston. Why would she say that about you? You were just like me." Tim got mad.

"Because I have been there for her. Ever since she was born. I changed, and you know that. I'm only at Buck's once in a great while. I have two other boys at home. I just thought you should know."

"That's bull shit Winston." Tim got up and left.

Dally sighed and got back to work. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day or even the rest of the week.

Tim was still upset about what Skyler said about Dal and not wanting to meet her biological father.

_Brittany comes over_

Brittany came over around noon. Skyler pulled Brittany into her room to talk to her.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked with a little giggle.

"Okay. I found out the Alex Shepard is my half brother. My dad here isn't my biological dad. But I don't want to meet my real one. I love the one I got. He was always there for me. He would do anything for me."

"Oh wow!. I can't believe that. When did you find out?"

"The other day when I told them you had a date with him. My dad got a look on his face and went to talk to my mom. I over heard them. They wanted to tell me sooner but never did. I guess they didn't think this would happen." Skyler shrugged.

"But still. Think about it. What if me and Alan would get married. You would be like somewhat my sister in law. We'd be sisters." Brittany said excited.

"Yeah that'd be awesome." Skyler agreed. "So you two going on another date?"

"Yeah this weekend."

"Just please don't tell him unless he brings it up. who knows if my parents said anything to his." Skyler was serious now.

"Yeah I promise no worries."

"Thank you. Come on let's go get something to eat."

"You're hungry?" Brittany asked.

"I'm always hungry now." Skyler pointed to her stomach and laughed.

"Oh yeah true." Brittany laughed.

They went to get something to eat. Each Week Skyler started getting bigger and bigger and the baby would be coming soon.


End file.
